Sailor Mars
Sailor Mars is one of the lead protagonists and main supporting characters of the anime/manga series, Sailor Moon. Real name Raye Hino, she is a member of the Sailor Scouts (Sailor Senshi in Japan), a group of female magical fighters tasked with protecting the Solar System and the eponymous protagonist from the forces of evil. With her guardian planet Mars and the princess of the planet, Mars’ affinity is fire and uses it to fight monsters that come after them. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse (FWM), Mars is a professional wrestler currently signed to WCW: Showdown. Having worked for Universal Character Association (UCA) and World Championship Wrestling (WCW) on their fiction division, she earned the reputation as the best in-ring performer and arguably one of the best female in-ring performer in Fiction Wrestling history with her constant show-stealing performances, dubbed “The Senshi Showstopper.” She is considered to be a living legend. Background * Series: Sailor Moon * Species: Human/Magical Girl * Age: 22 * Height: 5’9” * Weight: 113 lbs. * Companies: (Current) WCW: Showdown (Formerly) UCA, WCW, WWF/E: Animated * Debut: 1991 * Status: Active * Billed from: Tokyo, Japan * Allies: Scorpion (husband), Sailor Scouts (minus Sailor Moon), Tifa Lockhart, Frida Suarez, Misty, Ken Anarchy, Reptile, Kat, Sarah Ortiz, Tomoko Kuroki (student), Ted Kord (deceased) * Rivals: Sailor Moon, (Young) Gwen Tennyson, The Outer Senshi, Granny Goodness, Sixth Doctor, Powerpuff Girls * Twitter: @SenshiShowstopper Wrestling Career World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment/WWE Sailor Scouts WCW: Showdown Universal Character Association World Championship Wrestling Northern Carnage Wrestling For NCW’s 2nd Anniversary Show, Mars agreed to appear for the event to face the NCW Women’s Champion, Korra. The match had bee in the works for at least a year but never came to light till Mars stepped up and pushed to get the match green lit. Mars lost the match to Korra, but still put on a great performance in a more technical match, not often seen in the company. Personality Personal Life Sailor Mars is currently the wife of UWE Hall of Famer, wrestler, and the Icon of UWE, Hanzo Hasashi, better known as Scorpion. The couple have two kids, a boy named Takeda Hasashi and a girl named Kara Hasashi. In Wrestling “The Senshi Showstopper” has been hailed as one of the best technical women’s wrestler to ever step foot in the ring, able to match skills with even the best, having learned from the likes of Ted Kord and Link. She is also a known high-flyer, willing to take to the skies if it means getting the win over her opponent. But most of all, she is known for being a show-woman, always wanting to put on the best show she can for the fans watching. Finishing moves * Burning Barrage ''(Two slaps to the opponent’s face, followed by a Spinning Back Kick to the gut, and then concluded with a Roundhouse Kick) – WCW; used as a signature in UCA * ''Mars Fire Ignite ''(Superkick, with theatrics) Signature moves * ''Busaiku Knee Kick (Running Single Leg High Knee) – adopted from Kenta Kobayashi * Diving Clothesline – adopted from and used in tribute to Ted Kord * Diving Elbow Drop * Dragon Suplex * Moonsault * Spear – adopted from Scorpion * Spinning Wheel Kick * Springboard Crossbody * Tiger Bomb Nicknames * “The Senshi Showstopper” * “The Flame Sniper” Entrance themes * “Sailor Moon (Theme)” by Nicole and Brynne Price * “Flame Sniper” by Tomizawa Michie Championships and Accomplishments Fiction Wrestling Awards * Non-PPV Women’s Match of the Year (2013) – vs. (Older) Gwen Tennyson on March 9, 2013 at WWE: Animated Pro Wrestling Illustrated * Comeback of the Year (2004) * Match of the Year (2005) vs. Tifa Lockhart at UCA Final Clash in Sailor Mars’ Retirement Match * Most Inspirational Wrestler of the Year (1993) * Most Improved Wrestler of the Year (1994) * Ranked #1 on PWI Female 50 (1994) * Ranked #1 on PWI Female 50 (1997) * Ranked #9 on PWI Female 50 (2004) Universal Character Association * UCA Women’s Championship (4 times) * UCA Hall of Fame (Class of 2013) World Championship Wrestling * WCW Women’s Championship (10 times) World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment * WWF Toon Women’s Championship (1 time) – with The Sailor Scouts * WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2013) Wrestling Observer Newsletter * 5 Star Match (2005) vs. Tifa Lockhart at Final Clash in Sailor Mars’ Retirement Match * Best Technical Wrestler (1997) * Female Wrestler of the Year (1994, 1997) * Match of the Year (1995) vs. Lola Bunny at WCW Great American Bash * Match of the Year (2005) vs. Tifa Lockhart at UCA Final Clash * Most Improved (1994) * Worst Feud of the Year (1993, 2000) vs. Granny Goodness * Worst Worked Match of the Year (2000) vs. Granny Goodness in a No Disqualifications Match at WCW Souled Out Trivia * Sailor Mars has the most reigns ever as a ten-time WCW Women’s Champion. * As of 2010, Mars’s reign as the Toon Women’s Champion was not recognized by WWE officials as it has been recognized as a Sailor Moon reign. Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers